


Heartbeat (Prompt)

by madly_extravagantly_absurdly



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Word Sprint, M/M, ashe is also touch starved, ashe is dying, ashe really does want to be loved, wilashe ONLY if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madly_extravagantly_absurdly/pseuds/madly_extravagantly_absurdly
Summary: "you lose if you worry. you lose if you hesitate."ashe hesitated.
Relationships: Wilardo Adler/Ashe Bradley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: 100_Word_Sprints_And_More_FWU





	Heartbeat (Prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just for one of those nifty challenges (for which one of the requirements was that it was written in <10 minutes), so it's not going to be too great. but! this was the first thing that came to mind when i saw the prompt 'heartbeat', so here we are.

_“You and I have the same scent.”_

Ashe couldn’t fathom how those words had possibly come out of his mouth, now that he lay barely conscious.

Wilardo was stood above him. He could barely make out the shapes of the words that spewed endlessly from his lips. His _heartbeat_ was slowing, and he felt as if any moment he could slip away finally. Perhaps he was paying for the feeling that Wilardo could understand him.

Hands on him caused a jolt of panic in his chest; but he was only moving him to be comfortable.

And oddly, it calmed him.


End file.
